Ginny's Lovers
by BananasPyjamas
Summary: Ginny's lovers are as similar as they are different, and she loves them all the more for it. ((Ginny X Weasley men - incest))
1. Ron

Ron had been Ginny's first. Their first time had been almost innocent; two teenagers overcome with curiosity, a new wonderful world opening up before them as they explored each other's bodies. They had kissed before - first chaste pecks, then longer, as neither would want to be the one to end it. Then once, as they had kissed gently on Ron's bed, she had asked her brother to touch her breasts, small as they were. He hadn't a clue what he was doing, but his enthusiasm made up for his inexperience as he tried everything he could think of until she began to gasp and moan in approval. They'd learned together that a light brush along the sides of Ginny's small tits sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, and a firm pinch of her nipple made her gasp and buck her hips against him, and Ginny had crept back to her room that night with weak knees and a burning cunt.

The next time, he had asked her to touch his hardening prick in between kisses, and she had explored every inch before looking up at him to watch his expression when she lowered her lips to his engorged tip. Ron had guided her with what he'd learned on his own, and as she'd bobbed her head quickly on his cock, her tongue lapping at its underside, she had looked up at her brother to see him clenching his jaw to contain his moans, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she pulled more and more of his hard dick into her mouth.

With her big brown eyes gazing up at him and one of her hands cupping his tightening balls, Ron had approached his climax quickly. With almost his whole length past her lips, warm liquid had spurted into her mouth, and Ginny had waited until his member stopped twitching before pulling back and swallowing his cum with a thrill as she thought about what she'd done. She realised that a heat was building between her own thighs, and slipping a hand down her skirt let her feel how wet she'd become just from sucking her brother's cock.

Ginny had stood immediately and dropped her skirt and panties, reclining on Ron's bed in only her unbuttoned blouse.

"Your turn."

She'd taken longer, but with her gentle instructions and Ron's eager tongue, she'd eventually felt the pleasure build into a flash of heat, followed by another and another as he continued rubbing his tongue against her clit, and she couldn't stop the noise that rose from her throat as she dissolved into his lapping tongue.

Pleasuring each other with their mouths had satisfied them for just a few months - they were curious teens, after all. Soon enough, they'd both wanted more. It was the night before they returned to school that finally urged them to take action; as though each sensed the other's desires, they both stripped as soon as Ginny entered her brother's room. Ron pushed her down onto the bed, kneeling between her legs as he leaned down to kiss her. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and the feeling of his hardening dick against her stomach made Ginny's breathing quicken. Ron began to kiss down her neck to her breasts, teasing the small mounds with his lips and sucking on her pert nipples. He went lower still, kissing down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. His tongue danced along her pussy lips before rubbing gently against her clit, making her gasp. He dipped his tongue inside her before returning to her clit, his hand rising to replace his tongue inside her.

He pushed a long finger inside gently, feeling her tight walls give way before him. When she'd relaxed a little, he slid a second finger inside, still teasing a rubbing her clit with his tongue. The pressure was building in Ginny's stomach, and Ron's fingers stretching her like never before drew a soft cry from her throat as pleasure rocked through her body. Her skin tingled and her fingers buried in his hair, squeezing tight with her pussy. Her orgasm was different to the ones which had drenched his bed for so many nights; it built in jerky snaps of increasing sensitivity, conducted by the rhythm of his fingers. It was longer, and she felt both fuller and emptier as her brother's knuckles dragged against her inner walls.

Wanting more, she pulled him up to her, tasting herself on his lips when they kissed. Reaching down, she grasped his cock - which seemed longer than she remembered, all of a sudden - and guided it towards her sopping cunt. At first, he was just as cautious and gentle as he'd been with his fingers, but when she began to moan and pull him into her with her legs, he accelerated quickly, thrusting into her with youthful abandon. The feeling was incredible to them both, as Ginny's pussy wrapped around her brother's prick like velvet and he stretched her even further beyond what she was used to.

Ron pumped in and out of her quickly, their hips slapping together with each thrust, and left hot kisses down her neck. Her nails dug into his back as she urged him silently to continue his unrelenting pace, delighting in the thought of her brother fucking her for the first of what was sure to be many times. He felt his balls tighten as his cock rubbed against his sister's smooth walls, the feeling rapidly becoming overwhelming. The muscles of his back tightened and spasmed under Ginny's hands and his thrusts grew more desperate, an urgent need filling him to keep moving and push himself as deep inside his sister as he could. He finished soon enough, holding himself balls deep inside her as he buried his face into her neck, and Ginny gasped at the feeling of his hot cum inside her. It was fast and unimaginative, but she was ecstatic nonetheless, and she was already looking forward to having her brother again in the Christmas holidays.


	2. Fred and George

When Ginny first started to dream of a threesome, she never considered any alternative than the twins. They were perfect; who better to work together to satisfy her than two so close they finished each other's thoughts? She began to put an extra sashay in her hips as she walked by them, and took every opportunity to bend over when they were near, be they in front of or behind her. Soon enough their eyes would only leave her body to glance at each other, and she knew it was time to act - when she followed them into their room one night, George wordlessly closed the door behind her.

As they gazed at her, Ginny dropped to her knees in front of them, telling them everything they needed to know with her big brown eyes and coy smile. Immediately, they pulled their twin members free, already hardening at the sight of their sister on her knees. She grasped one - Fred's - and began to stroke it slowly while pulling the other into her warm mouth, putting to use everything she'd learned with Ron. Now and then, she would pull George's cock deeper, holding it before pulling back when she felt herself about to gag. She swapped, one hand pumping the dick slick with her saliva while Fred's was pushed between her lips, using her free hand to cup his heavy balls as her tongue caressed his musky prick.

She sensed when they were close and began to alternate more quickly, giving each a few thrusts into her hot mouth at a time until both were throbbing desperately with need, their engorged sacks tightening as they prepared for release. Ginny pumped them both with her hands, aiming them towards her open mouth as she gazed up at them, eyes wide, tongue out, wordlessly begging for their cum. The sight was too much for either twin as they groaned in pleasure, the pressure that had been building in their guts being released in a rush of heat that spurted onto their sister's face. Most of the sticky cum landed on her cheeks and lips, where she tried to lick them up before they dripped off her chin, spurt after spurt building into a flood that she couldn't stop from falling onto her breasts. She cleaned her tits with her fingers and sucked their tips clean almost daintily before standing, stroking their still-hard cocks fondly as she smiled up at them.

Fred stepped smoothly behind her to lift her shirt over her head, and once it was off a shirtless George wrapped his big hands around her waist, pulling her close to kiss her. It was a hot, passionate kiss, Ginny's lips needy and desperate while George's were heavy and demanding. Moments later, she felt Fred's bare chest against her back as he teased her earlobe with his teeth. They spun her, and Fred's teeth were teasing her bottom lip as George pressed his lips against her neck. Suddenly her bra was loose and sliding down her arms, and George's hands glided up to cup her round breasts, teasing her nipples with his rough fingers.

The sensation of the twins grinding their hard cocks against her stomach and ass was beginning to make her desperate when they pulled away, grinning as they led her to one of their beds. Flat on her back with her knees hanging off the edge, she gazed up at her brothers as they pulled off the last of their clothes. They stood before her proudly, musclebound and bearing twin seven inch hard-ons that glistened with her saliva, and she felt her pussy clench at the thought of them both taking her at once. Leaning down as one, they slid Ginny's skirt and panties down her long legs, and when they stood again she opened her thighs, revealing her pink pussy to them.

She was pleased to discover that the twins were much more practised with their tongues than Ron; within minutes, Fred had her moaning and gasping with desperate need as George kissed and sucked her perky tits. His tongue was flicking at her clit rapidly, and Ginny felt sparks rushing through her fingers and toes as her pussy was masterfully teased and satisfied by her brother's long tongue. As though sensing when she was on the verge of cumming, Fred pulled away, ignoring her moan of disappointment as he knelt between his sister's legs, lining up his long cock with her dripping cunt. He pushed himself in slowly as George kissed Ginny, muffling her strained gasps and moans with his lips while continuing to massage her breasts.

Ginny's chest was heaving as pleasure rushed through her, her whole body tingling as her twin brothers masterfully pleasured her. Suddenly, George brought one knee over her to straddle her chest, pushing her firm tits together to sandwich his long cock. With his ballsack pooled below her breasts, it was long enough for the tip to graze her full lips, leaving drops of precum which Ginny eagerly lapped up. Fred's heavy thrusts made Ginny's body shift along the bed at a steady pace, allowing George to focus on pinching and caressing their sister's pointed nipples while her tits slid back and forth along his thick member. As Ginny would rock forward again, she allowed her tongue to loll out of her mouth and rub against the underside of George's tip. Then Fred would push his fat cock into her once more, and the rhythm of grunts and moans would begin again.

The feeling of one dick stretching her tight cunt while its twin dripped tantalising amounts of the reward she craved onto her tongue was driving Ginny towards release, and the filthy taboo of the situation only made the feeling more intense. Suddenly, the twins let out groans of relief, and she felt her pussy filling with hot fluid while thick, creamy cum began to spurt out of George's prick onto her face and tits. She caught as much as she could on her tongue, wanting both holes filled with her brothers' salty cum, until the spurts slowed to a trickle and the twins pulled away from her.

Sitting up, Ginny grinned as she saw they were both still stiff and ready to go - Ron had to wait almost half an hour before he could go for another round. She rolled over so that she was on her knees and elbows, her round arse raised to the twins, and immediately felt a pair of hands grasping and caressing her cheeks. As she wondered which one was beginning to slide the top of his cock against her pussy lips, the other crawled onto the bed and stood on his knees in front of her, guiding his own member quickly into her warm mouth. The taste of her own juices sent a thrill of lust down to her cunt, and she began to eagerly slobber on Fred's long dick.

Behind her, George finally pushed inside her, the new position making Ginny feel even more deliciously stretched. And now, every time her brother hilted his thick cock inside her, she was pushed further onto his twin's identical manhood, filling her from both ends with delicious, musky, brother dick. George began to thrust faster, mesmerised by the way his sister's bubble butt jiggled each time he buried himself balls-deep inside her and feeling the familiar sensation of promised pleasure building. Fred, meanwhile, was in heaven, as Ginny drooled all over his cock, wrapping her lips around it and teasing it with her tongue while it was driven into her throat. Unused to the sensation, she would gag occasionally, and her throat would constrict deliciously tight around his throbbing member, driving her brother closer to the edge.

Both twins could feel a fresh load churning in their heavy ballsacks, ready to be released into their slutty sister's cock-hungry holes. Feeling her brother's urgency, Ginny brought one hand between her thighs to rub at her clit, feeling George's cock through the skin as it stretched her insides. The added stimulation brought her rushing to the peak of her climax, and blissful orgasm pulsed through her, setting every nerve on fire from her clenching pussy to her aching nipples and down to the tips of her fingers. Her brothers' steady thrusts into her, relentlessly stretching her cunt and throat, reminding her that it was the meaty cocks of her brothers that had brought her to this release, and the thrill of the taboo drew her pleasure out even further until her whole body quivered with sated exhaustion.

Seeing their sister's climax, the twins allowed their own release to wash through them, hilting themselves into her two holes as they felt their hot cum pulse through their twitching cocks. When Ginny felt the warm liquid filling her cunt as she tasted it on her tongue it sent another shock of pleasure through her, and she began eagerly swallowing the tasty treat her brothers had given her. As she collapsed onto her brother's bed, exhaustion tugging at her consciousness, she thought to herself, _I really should've done this sooner_.


End file.
